


One of Us Needs an Evil Goatee by Kay_Jay_Dee

by Kenda1L



Series: Podfics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Blow Jobs, Bring Back The Porn Challenge, Fingerfucking, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Self-cest, Time Travel, Time Travel Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenda1L/pseuds/Kenda1L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic Summary: He was kissing himself. Jesus Christ, it wasn’t any less weird the second time around.<br/>Or, the one where Stiles travels back in time and has sex with himself.<br/>Or, possibly the weirdest thing I have ever written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Us Needs an Evil Goatee by Kay_Jay_Dee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kay_Jay_Dee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Jay_Dee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Of Us Needs An Evil Goatee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/951460) by [Kay_Jay_Dee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Jay_Dee/pseuds/Kay_Jay_Dee). 



> So, I posted on Tumblr a while ago asking if anyone wanted their story podficced, and the ever lovely Kay_Jay_Dee replied. I love and adore her story, so of course I said yes! And thus, this baby was born. Check out the original story, and don’t forget to read the tags and warnings. Enjoy, my lovelies!

**Title:** [One of Us Needs an Evil Goatee](951460)

**Author:** [Kay_Jay_Dee](../users/Kay_Jay_Dee/)

**Read By:** [Kenda1L](../users/Kenda1L/pseuds/Kenda1L)

**Fandom:** Teen Wolf

**Pairings:** Stiles Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski; Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski

**Rating:** Explicit

**File Length, Size, and Type:** 00:59:50; 57.4 MB; MP3

**Link:** [Download Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/cmywbxk0u59dbbz/One%20of%20Us%20Needs%20an%20Evil%20Goatee.mp3)

 Please leave the author comments and kudos if you liked!

 

Feel free to come play with me on Tumblr at: [kendallwith1l](http://kendallwith1l.tumblr.com/)


End file.
